


I'm All Yours

by KarmelZilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nervous Kara Danvers, Sad Kara Danvers, Sex, Spoilers, Tattoos, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. Kara and Kate explore the sexual tension I'm convinced was between them in the Elseworlds Crossover.





	I'm All Yours

“Whoops”, Kara gasped as she fell back against the wall and it cracked behind her. Turning red, she looked back to the women who pushed her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” She said, biting her lip and backing away from the women in the black suit advancing on her.  
“It’s just an already crumbling wall, Supergirl.” A slow, easy voice said, her advancements stopping when she was barely an inch from Kara’s body.  
The blonde looked around their room, her heart beating hard against her chest. It was dark and crowded, boxes scattered her and there, some knocked over, some piled high. The bed though, as her eyes fell on the massive center piece of the room, was beautiful. The sheets were dark red, silky and looked cool to the touch. The wooden frame holding up the parted canopy that could be closed for privacy. It was out of place in the messy room, but Supergirl really waned to lay in it.  
The women in front of her, gently grabbed her chin, making her look back her way. “Hey,” She said, a small smirk on her red painted lips.  
“I- I don’t normally do this.” Kara admitted, looking down at their feet so close together.  
“Why did you agree then?”  
“Because I like you and I wanted to.” She admitted, her bright eyes coming up to meet jade green. “It’s not everyday you get to sleep with Batwomen, either.” She smirked, finding her confidence, her hands finding their place on the women’s hips.  
“Well, in that case,” the shorter haired women moved in Kara’s space, her full lips lightly touching Kara’s thinner ones.  
Kara inhaled softly, not wanting to suffocate her, and moaned. Her scent, her taste, her feel. All of it was, was… so good. Tightening her fingers on her hips, Kara pulled her close, pressing her tight against her body. Yes, she wanted this.  
She had been feeling so down lately, so scared, and lost. What was she if she had to give up Supergirl? Would she be able to ignore the cries of help, ignore the pleas of someone to save them, ignore the hope she felt pulsing in the city? On the other hand, she would parish if she put Alex or the others she loved in danger. Her head had been swirling, had been pulsing with the pain of not knowing what to do. That is, until she met Kate. Talked to her, shared secrets with her. The daring vigilante set her at ease, she made her have fun, without worry. She was… Different, but a good different. Just never someone Kara had ever been with. It was exhilarating.  
Opening her mouth, the blonde gingerly put her tongue to her bottom lip, tasting her again. Except it wasn’t enough. She pushed her tongue in, smoothing the muscle along the batwomen’s. Suddenly, their positions were switched and Kate was against the wall, Kara trying her best not to tear her suit as she pushed it off her skin with one hand, lifting her up with the other. Kate smiled under the eager kiss, wrapping her legs around the alien’s hips. Kate had been with a lot of women, but never an alien. She wondered if it would be different.  
When air became an issue, Kate pushed the blonde back, gasping. Apparently, oxygen wasn’t as big as an issue for Kara. She kissed her cheek, trailer her hot lips down her neck, sucking here and there. Kara’s hips pushed hers tight against the wall, rolling them between her thighs. Liquid pooled hot, causing low moans to be pulled from Kate’s throat. Kara managed to get her top off, pulling back from the already forming hickeys and gapped at her breast. They were small, but they fit prefect in Kara's hands. Which is exactly what she did next. Cupped both her breast and massaged them under her hands.  
“Do you want to taste them?” Kate asked, watching the amazement on Kara's face.  
She nodded, Kate watching her throat constrict as she swallowed thickly. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Kara leaned forward and hesitantly licked at a nipple. She watched it harden even more and wiggled her hips when Kate's breath picked up. And then, like before, she dove in again, tasting the feast before her. She couldn’t get enough, the pale sweetness that was covered in colorful memories and promises and meanings. “I want more.”  
Kate nodded, her fists full of blonde locks, fully agreeing. God, did she want more of this gorgeous alien. Dropping her legs, she pulled from Kara, who pouted, and removed the rest of her suit. “Are you just going to stand and watch, blondie?” She asked, removing her boots.  
When she looked up again, she stumbled back, surprised. Kara was completely naked. She had her suit on before, but now there wasn’t a stitch on her. A stitch or a trace of her shyness from earlier. The blonde smirked, looking over the naked bat. “Super speed.”

Recovered, it wasn’t often Kate got startled, she nodded and stalked the girl backwards, one finger pressed to her incredibly soft sternum. “Bed, Kara. Now.”  
Swallowing thickly, Kara nodded, following ordered and falling to the bed when she felt it hit the back of her knees. She then continued to crawl backwards when Kate persisted forward. Her heart was thumping so hard she was wondering of her companion could hear it with her normal human ability. When her head reached the pillow, she relaxed softly, that is, until the wildly tattooed women crawled up her body and pressed a knee between her thighs  
“Oh,” She breathed, her hands flying to the shoulders above her. That felt good. She hasn’t felt anything like that since… well, she wasn’t going to be rude and think of someone else while a beautiful women was above her.  
“You like that?” The shorter haired women asked, her lips ghosting over sunkissed shoulders and long necks.  
Kara didn’t answer, too busy grinding herself on Kate's warm thigh. Then she felt a sharp slap against her thigh; it probably hurt Kate more than it did anything but bring Kara to attention. But the bat didn’t let onto any pain. “I asked you a question, Kara.”  
The blonde wracked her brain for the last words that were spoken and then bit her lip with a nod. “Yes. More, please.”  
Kate let out devilish grin, leaning back to attach her lips to Kara. Except, she was more rough this time, more eager. And Kara loved it. Teeth scrapped down her neck, wracking shivers down her spine. She brought her legs up, grinding her free thigh into Kate's core and marveling at the wetness she found there. She did that?! The feeling and thought made her even more wet. Trying to not hurt her, Kara tangled her fingers in Kate’s short locks when she wrapped her soft, plump lips around her erect nipple. She arched, scrapping her nails against her scalp, whimpering softly. Roa, she could feel the fires from the sun building inside her.  
Kate chuckled softly, making her way down slowly, smelling that sweet, sweet honey at her finish line. She was salivating, just waiting to taste her little alien. Kissing each rib while scrapping her blunt nails roughly down the girl of steel's sides, she shuffled to her knees looking up at those ocean blues. “I’m going to taste you now and not stop until you come. That is, unless you want me to.”  
She made sure Kara was looking at her, reaching up to stroke her soft cheek, “Just say the word and we’re stopping, okay? I want this to be good for both of us.”  
When Kara smiled softly and nodded, her link chest rising and falling rapidly, Kate ducked her head and went to work. The first stroke of her tongue was not soft or delicate. She pulled open her lips with her thumps and licked her lips before dragging the muscle core to clit, tasting Kara. Kate was proud to say that the girl did not disappoint. She shot up, almost into a sitting position, before the smaller women pushed her back and did it again. And again. And again. She kept going until Kara was a writhing mess and Kate was sure at least a quarter of Gotham could hear her.  
Just when Kara thought she was going to come, when the fires almost engulfed her, Kate stopped her movements and started something new, shocking Kara's system. Whining, but, groaning, Kara grabbed at the pillow behind her when that little tongue started circling her clit strong, callused fingers were being pushed inside of her. “Kate, yes. Oh…”  
Kate grinned, wanting, no, needing to feel the girl coming undone around her. This night had not turned out as she planned, but this was already so much better. Thrusting her fingers harder into the blonde, her rubbed her thighs together when she heard that sinful whimper, begging the bat for more. She could feel Kara's thighs shaking around her and the muscles around her fingers beginning to quiver. It made her stomach flip in excitement.  
“Come for me, Kara.”  
The demand, because it definitely wasn’t a suggestion, was all Kara need to arch her body and let the fire consume her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and after a moment, she collapsed back down on the bed, her limbs falling limp.  
Kate slowly pulled her fingers from her core, bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean. Kara watched the display and jerked from an after shock from her orgasm. “You know, that does things to a girl.” She said, eyeing her wet fingers.  
Kate smirked, “I’m sure it does.” She said her last words on a squeal.  
Kara had brought her leg up and threw her weight over Kate to push her back onto the bed. Hovering over her she scanned her body and smiled brightly. “I am going to have so much fun finding all these tattoos.” She said, bending and kissing the middle of the crown just below her breast.  
“Betcha can’t find all of them.” Kate sighed, her fingers running down Kara's arms.  
Kara giggled, “Challenge excepted, Batwomen.” She kissed the next tattoo, the display of cards over her breast. “You should know, I’m very competitive and rarely lose.”  
Kate laughed, “I hope you don’t have anywhere to be then.” She moved hair behind her ear, mainly an excuse to feel the silky texture.  
“I’m all yours.” Kara declared, kissing her hungrily.


End file.
